


Happy Ever After

by thegreatamster



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatamster/pseuds/thegreatamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie and Zach talk in the jury house and make a plan of action for their time afterward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is fiction. I do not pretend to know these people at all. RPF has a nice hint of creepiness to it, so please don’t ever link this to any of the real people involved. Or to their relatives or friends or families or managers or dogs. Thanks!
> 
> This was originally posted on tumblr on 9/23/2014.

Zach was exhausted and in bed early. Zach could never describe his daily mindset as calm but he feels like he’s in overdrive even for himself. He’s exhausted but has memories from the day passing into his head in rapid succession, leaving only a vague imprint of the few emotions he’s been able to process all day. They come and go.

Frankie walking through the door. A hug. His name on Frankie’s chest. Frankie sitting on the couch during the production event, pressed to his side. Jokes that are sooooo much like Frankie that it leaves Zach reeling with how much he missed him. Small glances. Big smiles. Frankie announcing that CBS may want Zankie for the Amazing Race.

All of them cycle through accompanied by bursts of emotion. Some type of euphoria-like high. A few twinges of bitterness. An overlaying haze of confusion. A whole goddamn swarm of butterflies in his stomach. Warm familiarity.

Memory after memory. Rinse and repeat.

Zach’s mind switches focus when there’s a soft knock on his door. He rolls towards the door and Frankie appears through the sliver of light, dressed in gym shorts.

“Hey man. What’s up?”

“Can I come in?” Frankie’s voice was low and his body was a bit curled in on itself. Zach had never seen him take up so little space. 

Zach brain hesitates and isn’t sure if he wants to say yes due to lingering anger and disappointment but apparently his body doesn’t get the memo because immediately his mouth is opening and his arm is pulling back the covers on the free side of the bed. “Duh. Of course.”

Frankie lingers a split second and heads towards the bed. 

“I actually meant your room and not the bed but I’m never one to turn down cuddles with you,” Frankie says and he climbs onto the bed. 

“Obviously. That’s why I assumed you meant the bed.”

Frankie snuggles in to the crook of Zach’s arm. He doesn’t even remember opening his arms. 

“I wasn’t sure you’d want to cuddle. I wasn’t sure if you’re still mad at me or not,” Frankie says softly.

“About what?”

“You know, that whole thing where I completely fucked you over,” Frankie said dryly. Zach was dumfounded.

“Frankie, we were together the whole day. We, like, couldn’t stop talking about how fucking awesome it would be to spend a month fucking off together on Amazing Race. Why would you think I’m mad at you? You’re literally my favorite person.” Zach can see Frankie smile through the light from the window. 

“Aww. Thanks.” Zach sees the smile disappear. “There could be a difference between hanging out for another life opportunity and how you feel about our personal relationship.” 

Frankie rotates and sits up a bit to look directly at Zach, his eyes serious. “It could be different.” Zach sees Frankie gulp. “There could be a difference in how you feel when there are no cameras around,” he finishes.

Zach’s hand is tracing Frankie’s forearm that’s nearest to him. Well fuck. He didn’t give his body the go ahead for that either. He lets himself continue for a moment while he gathers his words. It feels good to touch Frankie’s skin again. He wasn’t lying when he said it relaxes him, it clears his mind a bit. He stops and opens his mouth.

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. You are the best, most funniest, smartest person I think I’ve ever met. You are so impressive. I have missed you so much, Frankie. This house is like, the nicest house I have ever been in. They let us eat whatever we want and there’s like 3 fucking decks to lay out and sun and meanwhile I’m just laying here thinking about dumb shit that I want to do with you like make ignorant jokes or play jenga or just generally be assholes together and talk. The only person that comes close to being as interesting to me is Peyton. Just because you fucked me over in a reality TV show isn’t going to change how I feel about you.”

Frankie has a small smile on his face when he finishes. He sits up all the way and pulls Zach with him. He sit cross legged and faces Zach and grabs Zach’s hands and puts them on his knees, with his hands on top. He can feel long wiry hair on Frankie’s knees. It feels good. 

“I am so glad to hear that. I love you so much Zach, as a person. I I know that I fucked up in the game, trusted the wrong people, was played, whatever. I did what I thought I needed to do for my game because it was just—a—game.” Frankie emphasizes each word with a pound from their combined hands.

“I did a lot of stuff for the game. Not for the money really. Mostly because I’m an asshole and I love to win but also a lot because I wanted this for the publicity. Each week I stayed in the there the more airtime, the more exposure I got. The more exposure that Ariana got which is obviously important to me too”

“Yeah, I get it. It’s family.” Zach rubs Frankie’s knees with his thumbs. Each nods in agreement. 

“You’ll have to check out my YouTube. The videos are dumb-“

“As if,” Zach interrupts. “They’re probably the funniest things ever.”

Frankie laughs. 

“Either way I love making them and doing stuff like that and performing and being in the spot light and I wanted to you know facilitate more opportunities for that. You know I’m an attention whore. I’m sorry for any game moves I made that hurt your feelings. They were never personal. It’s Big fucking Brother.”

“No worries dude.” Frankie leans forward and hugs him. Zach can’t even appreciate it because his stomach is in knots with what he has to admit.

“It’s not just you who was a dick. I said a lot of dumb shit during my exit interviews. I was an asshole. I know now that it wasn’t personal to evict me but in the heat of the moment I thought it might be gameplay. I mean, I thought our interactions might have been gameplay.”

“No no no no no,” interrupts Frankie. He stokes the side of Zach’s bicep. “Never.”

“I over think fucking everything. You know that. I wavered back and worth a billion times over whether we were really friends. Jeff was making a huge deal about us and acted like he wanted me to admit that we were a legit showmance. Do you know how embarrassing it would be to admit you’re questioning your sexuality to everyone you know and everyone you don’t know on national TV for a guy who was playing it up for cameras or just fucking with my mind to keep me in his alliance?” Zach was a bit embarrassed by the rawness and emotion in his voice by the end of his spiel. He seems a small smirk on Frankie’s face, a gleam in his eyes, but Frankie doesn’t say anything at the moment and Zach is extremely fucking grateful for that.

“I freaked the fuck out. I said some bullshit about my behavior around you being gameplay. That’s not true at all. I love you as a person.”

Frankie laughed and leaned forward for another hug. “No no no no no. It’s fine. I know.” Zach feels and hears him inhale at the base of his neck.

“It was never anything like that. I love you soooo much.” His voice is muffled from his lips sitting right against Zach’s skin. “Right from the start. You’re the best. I fucking love hanging out with you and you’re hot as fuck.”

Zach doesn’t know what to say to that in the privacy of the room and just lets himself rub his hands over Frankie’s back in the silence.

Frankie pulls them down, faces him laying on his side, elbow in hand. Zach mirrors him, just like he does in many other things. 

“I’m serious about that. You being hot. One of biggest reasons I fucked your over so much in the game is because I was so into you.”

“What?” Zach spits out.

“Yeah. I’ve told you that before,” Frankie responds calmly. 

“When did you ever tell me that?” Zach feels like his eyes are the size of dinner plates trying to understand. Frankie has his eyebrows raised in a way seems like he believes he’s telling Zach something simple like his hometown.

“After the first big fight. We were talking about me fucking everyone over and how I fucked you over particularly. I told you it was probably because I wanted to actually fuck you, which was a big problem.”

“I have literally no recollection of that.”

“I swear I said it. We’ll check the live feed records when we get out of here.”

Zach laughs loudly at the thought of them searching through videos of themselves. Frankie laughs too but he sobers up quickly. He looks small again to Zach. It doesn’t suit him. 

“I’m serious though. One of the reasons I was so easily swayed to backdoor you is because I thought you weren’t good for my game and one of the main reasons was because you distract me, Zach. I didn’t want to spend time with anyone else. I didn’t want to have any game conversations. I spent the majority of my time talking to you, getting to know you, looking at you, touching you, and most of all, wondering how you really feel about me.”

It’s like one of the first times Zach has ever remembered his mind being empty while off his meds. He knows that Frankie has been maintaing that super piercing eye contact for a few seconds now but he has no idea how to break it or what to begin to say. 

He lets out a groan of frustration and flops over to put his face in the pillow. Frankie just snuggles down beside him and starts stroking his bare back slowly. It’s extremely nice. Zach doesn’t want to talk. He just wants to hang out with Frankie for the rest of his life and rub each other’s backs to fall asleep. He would really like for that to be an option.

Frankie leans his head in close and speaks softly in his ear. 

“You said that we could talk about it when the cameras aren’t around.” Zach doesn’t move or respond. He just enjoys the goosebumps and the butterflies from Frankie’s actions. Frankie continues for quite a while. Eventually his mind is calmed enough to respond. 

He tilts his head a bit to let his voice escape the pillow. “It’s not that easy to talk about or even to describe.”

“Okay then. I’ll ask the questions, guide you through it.”

Zach sighs in agreement.

“Have you ever doubted your sexuality before, say, May of this year?”

“No.”

“And you’ve never fucked a guy?”

“No.”

“Kissed a guy?”

“No.”

“Have you ever thought about kissing a guy?”

“…yeah.”

Frankie’s mouth gets even closer to his ear. Zach can feel the moisture from his breath on his ear.

“Was it me?”

The heat of Frankie’s body and breath and the soothing motions of his hand really aren’t doing much to help Zach’s filter.

“Yeah. Primarily, but like, a few other times.”

“Hmmm.” Zach feels Frankie’s lips touch his ear before he moves back a few inches. Zach isn’t sure whether it helps him think better or the opposite. “Have you ever thought about fucking a guy?”

Zach groans again. Not as easy of a question.

“If you mean, like, literally think about it, like, as a topic, sure. But if you mean fantasize, no fucking way, I’m not into the idea of getting it in my ass or putting it in anybody else’s.”

Frankie’s face is so close to his ear that the resulting snort is extremely fucking loud. Frankie laughs for a few seconds and Zach is getting kind of pissed because this is extremely un-fucking-funny to Zach. 

Without warning, Frankie is moving to straddle him. Zach feels his weight resting on his ass. Frankie strokes up and down his back in a few long strokes before leaning forwards. Zach can feel the entire sheet of contact, can feel Frankie’s breath above his ear again, can feel the points of Frankie’s nipples. 

“Okay darling. You do realize that there are other ways to have sex with a man without anal sex, right? I know it’s a fucking weird thing and believe me it takes a while to get used to, although it is insanely worth trying. But you know you could give handjobs. You give a dick a hand job every day, right?” 

“Not the same Frankie,” Zach manages to gasp out.

One of Frankie’s hand moves to Zach’s hair and strokes through it. Zach feels himself getting hard.

“What about blow jobs? Have you ever thought about a blow job with a guy? Imagine him on his knees, sucking your dick, you pulling on his hair, or maybe him pulling on yours?” Frankie gives his hair a sharp tug. Zach feels it directly in his dick.

“Jesus Frankie! Oh my god,” Zach gasps out. And of fucking course, he giggles. He raises up to throw Frankie off since he can’t take it anymore. The current activities are only serving to confuse him more, not clear anything up.

Frankie rolls off but not before Zach feels his excitement at the small of his back. 

They resume their positions on their sides, facing each other. Zach can’t help but notice that his face feels a lot hotter and his breath is coming noticeably quicker. 

Frankie is smiling widely. “Did I get my point across? Anal sex is not the end all of gay sex. There’s a lot more. Yeah, touching and blowing, but kissing—“ Frankie leans across to kiss his shoulder— “caressing—“ he runs his hand along Zach’s forearm—“hand holding—“ his hand continues downward until it joins Zach’s—“cuddling—“he gestures to their bodies—“all those things are part of being gay. Could you enjoy doing those things with a man, a man that you like?”

Zach doesn’t answer and looks down at their intertwined fingers.

Frankie’s free hand tilts his chin back up. “I’m not gonna beat around the fucking bush with you anymore Zach. You already do most of those things. With me.” Frankie gestures to himself with their combined hands. 

“You like me, my personality, you even say you fucking love me. We do all sorts of those intimate touches. We hang out, share information about our lives, talk about how we want to meet each other’s families. And while I don’t want to push you, you can’t sit here and tell me that you don’t think about performing sexual acts with, about me and you fucking.” Frankie’s voice gets louder with every word he says and his faces twists more tightly into a grimace.

“You can’t tell me that—“ Frankie’s voice breaks. He gulps and tries again. “You can’t tell me that because if you do then I am the one who is going to look like a complete fucking idiot, a fool. A grown-ass gay man who falls head over heels for a straight boy when I always say that I won’t do that because I know that it will just fuck me up.” Frankie drops his hand to wipe away a tear from his eye.

Zach’s internal confusion doesn’t seem so important when he sees Frankie hurt, Frankie crying. He grab Frankie’s shoulders and rolls onto his back. 

“Hey, hey, hey. Don’t cry. It’s fine.” Frankie cuddles into the crook of his arm. Zach rubs his shoulder with his free arm and wait a bit for Frankie’s breathing to even out.

Zach thinks it may actually be easier to do this now that he can’t see Frankie’s face. 

He clears his throat. “I’m not trying to dispute that I feel any of those things for you because I do. Literally, fucking all of them. Even the ones that I’m too scared shitless to admit. But my problem is that I don’t think I can, like, generalize it. I cannot imagine doing those things with another dude, or really even most other girls I know. I like you, I want those things with you because you’re like the coolest, funniest, smartest person I’ve ever met.”

Frankie lets out a watery laugh.

“I’m not that stupid. I know that everyone’s expecting me to come out but I don’t feel any less heterosexual than I ever have. I just feel a whole lot more in love with you.”

“In love with me, huh?” Frankie teases.

“Oh absolutely.” Zach feels himself smile. Even if they’ve had that exact sentence a hundred times, he feels like Frankie and him both mean it in the same way for the first time.

“You don’t have to tell anyone anything that you don’t want to. Fuck them, it’s none of their business. And sexuality is fluid anyway. Tell ‘em you’re straight but I’m your exception. Or tell ‘em you’re bi. Or tell them that you hate labels.”

Zach is still ecstatic but he feels a pinch of anxiety that can’t even be calmed by Frankie’s hand that is slowly circling on his stomach.

“Frankie, I love you but I don’t think I’m going to be ready to tell them anything come finale night. My mom would flip if I made any sort of announcement like that without talking to her. She was emotionally compromised by an ADHD diagnosis I have no fucking idea how she would get through with this. Although I’m sure she’s been flipping out watching the feeds and is already extremely fucking confused.”

“No no no. I never expected you to do anything so soon. I know it’s really hard. I waited 6 years to tell anyone and I was much more sure of my label.”

Frankie ended his circles and instead pressed his lips to the crook of Zach’s neck and placed kisses there. 

“Frankie!” Zach’s giggles begin. His neck has always been insanely ticklish and a lack of cameras isn’t going to change that. Frankie stops and smiles into his neck.

Zach’s giggles morph into full blown laughter and he has to withdrawal his arms to cover his mouth.

“This is the absolute craziest. I got to play big brother on national TV. I have been locked inside a house, well, two different ones, for 90 days with strangers. I met you, who is like the best person I’ve ever met and my entire set of friends and family got to watch me become slowly obsessed with you, I think all of America wants up to be dating, I won a trip to Germany, we might get to play on the fucking Amazing Race. I don’t even know what my life is now. This is so cool.”

Frankie unfurls himself and sits up in bed. Zach catches himself whimpering. He is in so fucking deep.

“We’ll take it one step at a time. First, I’m going to go masturbate because I’ve had no privacy and live camera’s on me for 90 days and especially since I’m planning to sleep next to this really hot guy tonight.” Zach can barely hear over his laughter as Frankie starts listing things. “Then we’re going to sleep. We’ll have another day to talk about how we word things during finale to keep us happy and promote ourselves for amazing race. We can also use that time to work more on your label and also to convince you to let me blow you of course,” Frankie says matter-of-factly.

Zach laughs. His face hurts from smiling. Frankie stands up from the bed and he follows.

“Then we pick out fabulous finale outfits. Get through the finale. Party all night. I get to meet Peyton, you get to meet Ariana. Florida visit. NYC visit. Germany trip. Etcetera. Amazing Race. Marriage. Lots of fucking somewhere in there. You know, the usual happily ever after stuff.”

Zach grabs Frankie is a hug. “Wow. Amazing. Definitely sounds like a plan.”

“There’s got to be a first kiss somewhere in there too though,” he hears from Frankie.

Frankie pulls back but leaves his arms around Zach. 

“Come on. I tried so hard for two months. I deserve something.”

Zach wants to lean in badly but he’s overtaken by nerves. He feels like a walking butterfly. So instead he just says, “Try once more.”

Frankie does and it was worth the wait. 

Zach stops Frankie from pulling away, grabs his face with his hands, and places a few more pecks on his lips.

Afterwards Frankie’s blush makes him think that the butterflies weren’t only affecting him. 

Frankie sighs and slides his hands down Zach’ arms and grabs his hands. 

“Alright. I’ll be back. You think about that blow job. Then we’ll get started on that happily-ever-after.”

Zach laughs. “Sounds good. I’ll miss you.” Frankie walks backwards towards the door.

“I love you.”

Zach responds. “I love you too. Without a doubt.”


End file.
